Pirate Flag and a Pirate Girl
by BrownEyedGirl87
Summary: Abigail Gibbs is the daughter of a pirate but doesn't know it. She has been living with her mother in Florida for her whole life not knowing her father's true identity. She was returning from an exploration quest, when her ship was attacked by Edward Kenway on the Jackdaw. Edward finds her and brings her aboard the Jackdaw. Will they find her father? Or perhaps something more?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Assassins Creed series. I only own my OC's. **

**Chapter 1:**

The hooded figure with a noose around his neck is ready to face death.

He is quiet not shouting any curses or making any movement. Just still as water.

_Drum roll…. _A faint whistle is heard. Right before the executioner pulls the lever; a man knocks down the executioner and cuts the noose releasing the figure to the ground.

All of the guards come running towards the gallows to find neither of the two men there. Only the executioner on the ground.

I didn't even see them disappear. Then a ship bell starts ringing everybody turns around in the crowd to see the hooded man and his partner looking back at us, as the ship sails away.

"Pirates." My mother whispers to me. "They always find a way to escape. They always have a reason."

I nod my head absorbing every word of what she said. With that we walk home and it starts raining.

_ It has only been a week since the mishap happened. That man was never seen again, nor his ship in this city. I always pondered on who that man was and where was he. Or if he was really a pirate or not. I would like to meet him again, to see who he really is._

I closed up my diary and looked out my ship window. The sea is beautiful. All of it is shimmering blue, with the waves crashing on to the shore. I hold my dad's necklace wondering where he was, I stopped thinking about him, now I am going back home to Florida from an exploration trip to the Caribbean.

We explore the islands and the species of animals that inhabit there. I closed my door and walked out to the deck, the view was still breathtaking. I love the sea and its refreshing smell.

I went into the captain's quarters to ask the captain when we should be arriving.

"Excuse me, captain?" I ask. The captain was reading his map with a magnifying glass then he looks up to see me.

"Yes madam?" He asks me with an attitude.

"I was just wondering when we are going to arrive in Florida."

"We arrive when we're there." He says rudely. I mumble under my breath, '_I thought this ship had a bigger rear.'_

"What was that Ms. Gibbs?" He asks. Then the bell starts ringing. Me and the captain run out of his quarters.

"What is it?" He yells to the second in command.

"Captain look!"

We go to the back of the ship to see another ship chasing us down.

"Go to the bottom deck Ms. Gibbs!" He tells me. I said no then he got a couple of guys dragging me down to my room.

"Let me out!" I yell as they are locking my door.

"Sorry miss, captain's orders." I sit in my room trying to open the door.

Then I hear a big boom, I look out my window and see a row of cannons. _BOOM!_

I look to see my door blown out and fighting on the other side.

I grab a sword and starting fighting my way to the upper deck.

A guy starts running towards me I duck then stab him in the back.

I kick him off my sword then I bust open the quarter doors and see a white hooded figure,

The same one I saw at the gallows.

He then pulls something out of the captain's neck, it was a blade!

He looks up seeing me and starts walking towards me. I turn around and start running towards the doors.

Before I could open it, _PHEW!_ I look down and my leg starts trickling blood. I fell to the ground, now I'm crawling. I open the door to see a bunch of…. pirates. I clinch my necklace then, I pass out. Darkness.

Edward walks up to the unconscious girl lying on the floor.

He rips off a piece of cloth from the captain's coat and wraps the cloth gently around the girl's leg to stop the blood.

He noticed before she passed out she clinched something on her chest. He sees the limp hand holding onto a necklace loosely. He reaches for her hand only to have it fall to her side revealing the pendant on the chain.

The pendant being the Blue Tide…

The Assassin is kneeling next to the girl holding the necklace around her neck in pure shock. He's heard stories of that ship and its captain. Said to be a myth by many, even Blackbeard believes so, and he was beginning to believe so;

That is until he came across, her.

"Sir. What are your orders?" a crew mate asks the assassin.

He replies as he picks up the girl placing her over his shoulder, "Put the ship out of its misery."

"What of the girl?" Someone asks him.

"We have a new crewmate." Replying again as he prepares to swing off the boat.

The crew members have confusion written on their faces and eyebrows raised. They are wondering what is so special about her? Why can't they leave her on the ship to sink?

The remaining crew members swing back on rope to the Jackdaw with their Captain as the ship starts sinking.

**A/N: First Assassin Creed fanfic. This is my sister's idea and her story. Please R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Assassins Creed series. I only own my OC's.**

**A/N: Thank you assassins creed fangirl 18, and Dugongolah for reviewing! :)**

**Thank you Dugongolah, Silent Stars2, and assassins creed fangirl 18 for favoriting! :)**

**Thank you Dugongolah, Silent Stars2, assassins creed fangirl 18, Liv Marques, and Skysoars for following! :)**

**Enjoy and Review! **

**Chapter 2:**

Edward carries her onboard with everybody watching them go into his quarters and shut the doors behind him.

He lays her on the bed, and calls in the ship's doctor. He took the bandage off her leg, and removed the bullet with hardly any difficulty.

She flinched and groaned for a while as the doctor was removing the bullet, then she stopped. The doctor announces to the assassin, "She'll be okay but needs rest." And walks away with his case. Edward nods as the doctor leaves his quarters, and then turns and looks at her for a while.

He thinks 'Why was she on that wretched ship?'

He unclasps her necklace from around her neck being sure not to wake her, and brings it over to his desk and examines it for a while.

Thinking about the Blue Tide and its stories or even if it is real ship or not.

The Blue Tide was said to be one of the most unique and feared ships on the seas. Unique because it has been seen by sailors in the distance, then when the blink, it disappears. Some believe it's a ghost ship. But that theory was thrown away because other pirates have been attacked brutally by the Blue Tide. But that was years ago.

He hears the girl moving, so he quickly puts the necklace in his pocket. His eyes are on her as she starts to sit up. Who is this girl?

**Abigail's POV**

I remember feeling pain as someone was messing with my leg. I am lying on a soft bed I know, and then I heard a muffled voice. After that I couldn't help but fall asleep, I was drowsy.

My senses start waking up, except my eyes. I smell rum; and lots of it. I am starting to get worried so I sit up and open my eyes. I am in a room. I look around but I see no rum. Then I see a desk with lots of maps, and then I see him.

I'm trying to remember what happened. Why am I on this ship? My stomach starts getting unsettled as I realize what has become of my ship. These guys destroyed it. _He_ destroyed it.

This _guy_ had an emotionless face shoving a blade through my ships captain's throat killing him.

I wake up from my thoughts I turn to the guy who remains standing behind his desk really quiet. I can hardly hear him breathe. He is looking at me expectantly and cautiously.

Realizing I wasn't going to say anything, he decides to speak, "Have a nice rest?"

He still has an emotionless face.

"Is this your bed?" I ask him warily. He raises an eyebrow and I see his lip curl up a bit at the corner.

"Ew." I immediately get off the bed and stand on my feet. My leg feels sore, but better.

"So I'm guessing you did not rest well?" This guy asks looking amused. My hair must be a mess.

"Well, I'm haunted by my ship sinking so no. Why did you attack us? Why am I here!?" I ask him.

Before he could reply, one of his crewmates opens the door,

"Captain, you are needed top deck."

He nods looking at me finishing what he was about to say to me, "For reasons."

My mouth drops, "That's not a good answer!" I say following him out to the top deck.

Climbing up the steps to top deck following him skeptically, I take the notice to look out at the sea. The sea looks relaxed, and the ship glides on it like ice. However I'm not relaxed. Not in the slightest.

As the hooded figure grabs the helm with his second in command next to him, I ask him,

"Why didn't you kill me?"

He turns to me and I can hardly see his face, "For reasons."

I sigh, "Is that your answer to everything?"

"No, only for you." He turns his head to his second in command.

"You didn't say it just now." I smile. They turn to me. The strange man retorts, "For reasons."

The second in command laughs.

I let out an annoyed sigh and throw my hands to my head. I am never going to get answers out of him or anyone. I turn away from him and worry is sinking in. I have my diary tucked in my dress, and my necklace—it's not here. I'm frantically feeling my neck and dress for my necklace. I look down at the dirty ship's floor and my eyes roam everywhere until they come to rest at my necklace dangling from the strange guy's pocket.

I gasp,"Give me that!" I snatch the necklace from his pocket. "Why would you take it?" I ask putting it back around my neck.

He looks at me. Before he could answer I tell him, "And don't you say 'For reasons' !"

He sighs, "Where did you get it?"

"I didn't 'get it', it was given to me."

"Fine. Who gave it to you?"

"My father gave it to my mother and then she passed it down to me. Why do you ask?"

"Do you know what that symbol means?" he asks.

"It's a symbol?" It didn't seem like a symbol to me. Just a ship. It is very detailed.

"I was told it's very special and has meaning to my parents, but they never told me what." I add.

"Come with me." He lets go of the helm and walks back down the steps to his quarters. I follow him of course.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a bit short. The next one will be longer. Hope you like it! Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Assassins Creed series. I only own my OC's.**

**A/N: Thank you Dugongolah, Silent Stars2, and Assassin's Accomplice for reviewing!**

**Thank you Assassin's Accomplice for favoriting and following!**

**Thank you Ragdoll-Homicide for favoriting! **

**Thank you everyone! **

**Enjoy and Review! :)**

**Chapter 3:**

He walks into his quarters going straight to his desk and opens an old cabinet taking out a dusty map. She couldn't help but notice he always has his hood on. He never shows his face. She never has seen his face.

"This was found in an old ship wreck by me in one of my travels." He spreads the map out for the girl to see red x's marked somewhat all over it, but not completely.

She notices a title at the top that reads, 'the Blue Tide was Seen…'

"The Blue Tide?" she asks.

"That is a ship or was one. There are stories and myths about this ship that some believe and some don't. I'm starting to believe." He looks up at her from the map.

"Why?"

His gaze goes down to her necklace. She clinches it to her chest nervously.

"What about my necklace?" She asks remembering it was dangling from his pocket.

"It's the Blue Tide." He simply says walking to another old cabinet, only this time coming back to his desk with rum.

_'That's where he keeps it..' _Abigail mumbles under her breath.

"You said it was your fathers. Next he gave it your mother. Then she passed it down to you." He repeats taking a swig of rum not hearing what she mumbled.

"Said your parents know the meaning. But your father knows the most about this necklace considering he gave it to your mother." he finishes.

"Why are you so concerned about this necklace's meaning?" she asks timidly.

He looks her in the eyes from under his hood as he takes another drink of rum, "Because this could lead me to the Blue Tide."

"I don't know anything about my father. All I know is that my father sailed out to sea leaving my mother and me. I don't even remember what he looks like." She admits tearing up.

Edward looks down in thought, _'I wonder if my family feels the same.'_

"I'm guessing I'm not going to be home for a while." She says breaking him out of his trance.

"Not anytime soon. I know you don't know the meaning of your necklace, but I have a feeling you will be needed in the future." He says walking out from behind his desk.

"I know the Blue Tide is a ship now. But what is so special about it?" she asks him curiously.

"She's one of the fastest and deadliest ships on the sea. So fast in the blink of an eye, she will be gone. So deadly, it will sink any ship with its crew. The captain's name is for sure Captain Talon. " He says dreamily.

Abigail's breath got caught in her throat because she is for sure she heard that name somewhere, but she doesn't know. Edward realizes this.

"I've just remembered I never asked for your name." he says getting up putting away his rum in a cabinet with other empty ones.

"My name is Abigail Gibbs." She replies.

"Edward Kenway. I want to know more about you." He says. He has a voice that

"I'm from Florida. I am out here because I was on an exploration trip to the Caribbean when the captain of my ship commanded when we just arrived at an island that we must leave immediately. "

"Why did you leave early?"  
"For reasons." She says simply.

She can see him smiling under his hood. He then nods his head and gets up to walk out.

"There's food on my desk when you're hungry." He tells her opening the door only to let a gust of wind inside making Edward's hood fall back revealing his face.

Abigail thought he was attractive considering he is a pirate. But she refused to think more on that. He has short wavy blonde hair with brown streaks blowing in the sea breeze. And his eyes are as blue as the Caribbean Sea.

He turns back to her, "The Blue Tide also only exists with its captain because of its quest. The captain of that ship was searching every island far and wide for a special stone. A stone that when you grind it down smaller than sand morsels and mix it with water, it will give you immortality."

Abigail sits up straight nervously, but doesn't show it on her face. Edward doesn't miss this.

"Sleep well." His last words were closing the door behind him leaving Abigail to her thoughts.

He's giving up his bed for me. She finally sees his face. But that thought gets shove into the back of her mind because what he said about the stone. The special stone.

That's what her perished captain found on the island they left immediately. That's what her captain was observing with his magnify glass when she asked him when they would arrive home.

She eats bread and an apple to get rid of her hunger. She takes her diary out of her dress and tucks it under her pillow.

Abigail goes to sleep thinking of what has happened to her.

_-Dream Sequence_

_"Abigail. I need you to come down here." Her mother calls up to her from downstairs._

_The little girl finishes brushing her hair and travels down her staircase to her mother who had some sadness in her eyes._

_"Your father wants to talk to you." Her mother gestures down the hallway to where her father is looking out the window. _

_Abigail runs to her father with a smile on her face and her little blonde curls of hair bouncing every step she took._

_"Father!" the little girl jumps up to hug her father only to be picked up by him and hugged her tightly._

_"How's my little girl?" her father asks with a smile at her daughter's adorableness._

_"I-I- I lost a tooth!" she exclaims excitedly showing him the spot in her mouth where her baby tooth used to be._

_"I can see that. You're growing up Abigail. Too fast." He says still holding her. _

_"Mother said you had to talk to me." She tells him twirling her hair with her finger._

_"Yes I do." He goes to sit down on a chair and sets Abigail in his lap._

_"Abigail. Your father has to go on a business trip. I won't be back for a while." He tells her._

_"How come father?" Abigail asks him._

_"It's business. Work. A lot of work. But you'll see me before you know it!" he finishes with a smile._

_The little girl sees tears threatening to spill in her father's eyes. He never cries. _

_"You promise?" she asks him._

_Her father doesn't reply. He has a tear dripping down his face as the father sets his daughter down on her feet and walks toward her mother._

_"Father?" Abigail asks slowly following him confused to what is going on._

_Her parents were speaking in hushed voices. She didn't notice something her father passed to her mother, which was the necklace._

_The husband kisses his wife's cheek and walks out the door._

_"Father?!" the little girl runs out the door after her father only to have her mother hold her back from behind._

_She sees her father getting on a horse and riding away._

_"I love you father!" the little girl cries with tears streaming down her face. She thought her dad had heard her. But he didn't._

_"It will be alright Abigail." Her mother whispers._

_"He didn't even say goodbye." Abigail says not taking her eyes off of her father's form riding away from her and her mother. _

_The mother picks up her daughter and carries her back in the house._

_"What if he does not come back?" Abigail asks her mother gripping the front of her dress._

_Her mother wipes her daughter's tears away, "He will Abigail." _

_The little girl nods her head as she starts to fall asleep in her mother's arms. _

_"I love you mother." _

_END dream sequence_

Abigail wakes up with a start. She hears the waves crashing into the side of the boat.

The only thing that is on her mind now besides her dream that she had years back now comes back, is how was she going to tell Edward about the stone?

**A/N: Please review! Hope you like this one! Thanks guys! ****_ :) :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Assassins Creed series. I only own my OC's.**

**A/N: Thank you Dugongolah, ShillpaK, and krikanalo for reviewing! **

**Thank you ShillpaK for following and favoriting! **

**Enjoy and Review!**

**Chapter 4:**

**Abigail's POV**

The sea is calm today. Before I go out I take a knife and I cut off the bottom part of my dress making a white ruffle blouse. I can't walk around a ship in a dress surrounded by pirates all day. I already had leggings on underneath my dress, so all I do is put on some boots. I put on the black vest that was once under my dress on top of my blouse. I walk out of Edward's quarters and took in the fresh sea air.

I look around to see the crew doing their jobs, but I couldn't find Edward anywhere.

I walk up to the second in command and he told me that Edward was climbing around on the masts.

I ask, "How do I get up to him?" He says to use his pulley system. I look at it and it had some triangular shaped hood hanger. I stand on the box and pulled on it and closed my eyes.

"AHH!" I scream and when I opened my eyes; I am now standing on a platform above the ship. I saw the whole sea. It is beautiful; the morning sun shines bright in the sky.

"Morning." I turn around to see Edward right behind me with his hood off.

"I was looking for you." I said. He just nods and looks out at the sea. He is wearing a white long sleeve wench shirt with brown pants and black boots.

"I wanted to ask why you shot me."

He turns to me confused then realization dawns his face, "I didn't want you to escape."

"Well I opened the door and my ship was covered with pirates. I don't think I would've escaped. You could've just asked me to stay."

"I didn't trust you then. You are one of them."

I nod. What does he mean I'm one of them? I choose to ignore that.

"It's so lovely." I say sitting down with my feet hanging over the mast.

"What?" He asks coming out of his thoughts.

"The sea of course." I reply. He sits right next to me. He looks at me then back at the sea.

"The sea just feels like home to me. It calms me when I need it the most." He says with passion, but he has no emotion on his face. How does he do that?

I remember to ask, "What is that hanger thing shaped like hood?" I ask.

He hesitates then responds, "Can you keep a secret?" He asks seriously.

"Of course." I respond.

"I'm an assassin." My heart stopped and I tense up. He senses my tenseness too. A 'pirate assassin' I thought. The assassin attacked my ship.

The morning sun was starting to be covered by black clouds. The silence had been broken by the thunder in the distance and a light rain.

I can't believe I'm talking to an assassin. I was raised to hate assassins. This is not good. I need to get off of this ship.

"A storm is coming, we best be ready when she does." Edward says as he stretches his arm saying to come to him.

I grab his waist feeling uncomfortable and a nervous wreck. He grabs my shoulder, he reaches for the pulley and he brings us down. All I thought was about the stone. Should I still tell him?

We both land and he gestures me to come up to the helm and I follow. "What do we have?" He says. "Captain, a big storm is brewing up, we will most likely see some rouge waves. We are not going to be able to go to Cayo Islands right now, orders?" A crewmate asks.

"Tie up the cargo and secure the masts." The whole crew scurries round doing what their told. Edward takes the helm and I stand on his side. When a cannon is fired.

We all turn around to see a Spanish frigate on our tail. "Get the cannons ready!" Edward shouts. He turns the ship around towards the frigate.

Behind us, rouge waves start forming. Then it is right on top of us. "Get down!" Edward exclaims and we all get down and I grab onto a railing. We lost two men overboard. We draw near the frigate with our cannons at the ready.

"Abigail, get inside!" He commands loudly over the storm.

"No!" I reply sopping wet. Then we see the frigate right by us.

"Get the chain fire ready!" The cannons are ready to fire.

"Steady, steady!" Then we were right on top the ship.

"Fire!"

The cannons blew at the ships mast and they returned fire.

I ran down to one of the cannons to help and we circled around to fire at the ship and repeated the same way before their masts fell and the ship stops.

Edward crashed into the frigate and everybody was ready to board, grabbing guns, muskets, and swords.

"Abigail, go inside now!" Edward shouts to me coming out of his quarters wearing his 'assassin' uniform that he wore in the beginning.

"No! I'm helping." I answer back. I feel the need to help the out. Before I can board the other ship, Edward grabs me by my arm and drags me below deck and locks me in a room. He goes to board the other ship.

"You can't do this!" I yell banging on the door even though it's no use. I'm mad.

"Let me out!" I look for any weapons I could. I eventually found a sword, pistol, and an oil barrel. I put the oil barrel at the edge of the door and aimed my pistol at the barrel and shot it. The whole door blows up and I run up top deck and saw a battle.

Pistol shots are heard everywhere and dead men lay everywhere. I hop onto the ship and started fighting. I start looking for Edward and found him surrounded by 3 guys.

I ran up and plunged my sword into one and Edward started helping me. And Edward took his 2 pistols and shot the other 2 in the head.

"Abigail, I told you to stay behind. Why did you come out?" He asks. "For reasons." He and I both grin.

We both ran down to the captain's quarters and stood on each side of the doors.

"Ready?" He asks. "Ready." I say with a smile. He kicks the doors open and we see the captain holding a 2 guns at both of us.

"Surrender!" The captain says scared. Edward puts his weapon down and picks up a small gun.

"The girl comes with me." The captain says. I walk over to him and he holds the gun to my head.

"Now!" Edward shouts. I elbow the captain

"Are you mad girl?! Your mother sent us out to search for you—" Edward shoots him in the head.

"No!" I cry. I could've been going home. I don't want to be on a ship with an assassin pirate and his crew.

"Why did you do that!" I yell at Edward who looks shocked at my outburst.

"What do you mean why did I do that?! He's the enemy!" he shouts back.

"He was sent by mother. I was supposed to be going home now!"

"You don't need to go home. You agreed to help me—us find the Blue Tide!" he walks closer to me.

"I didn't agree to anything!"

Then a gun is fired "Abigail!" Edward shouts.

I turn to see a man in the corner with a gun that just died from someone else who shot him. I look down and my chest is trickling blood, I fall into Edward's arms. "Abigail, I'm so sorry." He whispers with a voice mixed with a number of emotions.

"Edward—" I stop breathing. More darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Assassins Creed series. I only own my OC's.**

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing, favoriting, following!**

**Sorry for late update! Please enjoy and Review!**

**Chapter 5:**

**Edward's POV**

I held her in my arms and went back to the Jackdaw to get the doctor. The doctor removed the bullet; but announced she is dead. I put my hand over her eyes closing them and then walked over to my desk in deep thought. I don't know why, but there's an empty hole in me. It can't be my heart because I ruined it long ago.

**_Abigail somewhere else- near death experience_**

_I wake up to a black world no one was there except me. I walked around but found nothing. It was cold. Then I turn around to see a woman in white robes staring at me._

_"My name is Minerva." She says in a smooth voice._

_"I'm -."She cuts me off._

_"I know who you are Abigail." _

_"Why am I here? I'm supposed to be dead, right." I say unsurely._

_"You are needed back on Earth. Back at sea." She replies._

_"For what?" I ask._

_"The stone must be destroyed."_

_"Why?" I question._

_"It is too powerful for human hands." She tells me._

_"How do I destroy it then?" I ask._

_"You will find out yourself." She says. Then she disappears and the black world disappeared. I was falling down in to nowhere. I saw my body lying on Edward's bed. I fall down onto my body starting to feel life again. _

**Edward's POV**

I thought about Abigail the whole time, '_I can't believe she is gone'_. It's my fault she is gone. I am an assassin, and I was not paying attention to my surroundings.

I see the second in command out of the corner of my eye.

"Sir, the casket is ready."

I just nod and start walking towards Abigail. When her body jolted, I run towards her and checked her pulse, she was breathing!

**Abigail's POV**

I was coughing a fit. Then I opened my eyes and saw Edward holding my hand. Edward?

"Edward?" I ask weakly.

"Abigail!" Edward pulls me up and hugs me.

"Edward—the stone," I try to say. "No Abigail, you need to rest." He says lying me back down.

I go to sleep without a problem.

Edward walked out and told the crew that Abigail is living and he told the crew to put the casket back below deck. They did and Edward started steering to the Cayo Islands. After a couple of hours he walked to his quarters and saw Abigail sitting up who looked like she has something to say.

"We arrived at the Cayo Islands." He tells her and her eyes widen slightly.

"Edward, there's something I must tell you now. Every time I try telling you, something happens or I'm just—"she starts panicking.

"What is it?"

She hesitates a second before pulling out her diary.

"The stone you are after." She whispers opening up her diary. He steps closer to her.

"I have it." She looks up. He looks at her hand and sees she is holding the stone.

Edward stands silent for a while.

"I knew you were worth something." He steps closer to her now he is standing on her bedside. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" He asks.

"I told you before that every time I try to tell you I get interrupted or I don't trust you sometimes." She mumbles the last part.

He looks at her surprised, "Don't trust me?"

**A/N: Sorry that it's short and sorry again for late update! Next chap. will be longer.**


End file.
